


Subject 56

by Missy



Category: Evil Dead (Movies), Re-Animator (1985)
Genre: Blackmail, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underestimating Ashley J. Williams was the best mistake Herbert West would ever make...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subject 56

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, Prompt: Crossover, The Evil Dead/Re-Animator, Ash Williams/Herbert West, clash. Thanks to Amber for Beta!

Everyone who worked with Herbert West was fairly certain that he had gone to pieces years ago. His fascination with case study number fifty-six was further evidence he’d gone around the bend, and they all gave him a wide berth.

His case notes did nothing to dispel that theory.

 **Subject 56 refuses to eat, demands access to metal prosthesis, refuses to use state-issued treatment. Insists that “they” are out to get him. Lithium not helpful in calming situation. Thorzine a possibility?**

There were daily therapy sessions, all of which gained them no ground and often resulted in smashed windows and bruised tailbones for the orderlies. West had been doing his research, though. He was determined to break through to the young man, to find out if this ‘Necronomicon’ he woke up scream of every morning was the ultimate key to everlasting life that he so yearned for.

***

It was all a matter of research. Herbert had excelled at that in college; he excelled at it now, in his final residency. It had involved a little plodding among the books to find out if what he’d figured out was true – that the man named Ash had discovered the book somewhere in Tennessee. Fortunately, the archeologist on the case, Professor Knowby had mimeographed the text and filed a report, along with a missing set of audio tapes the police had found at the crime scene. It was simply a matter of recitation. Which took Herbert less than two minutes to completely and flawlessly pull off.

He was especially peeved that nothing seemed to happen.

Herbert, naturally, felt the need to brag to his subject during their next meeting. Since Mr. Williams tended to be cationic most of the time, he figured he could get away with it.

The bruises forming on his neck immediately told him that he was wrong.

Herbert gagged as Ash seized him up again by the lapels. “YOU FOOL!” he shouted. “You’re gonna end the world!”

“Mister Williams, I’m going to improve it!” he choked out.

“Call me Ash if you wanna live,” growled Mr.-Ash, his hand tightening around West’s neck.

Herbert gestured for the guard to step in with a limp arm, but he man turned away from them, giggling to himself. “Great,” Ash grumbled, throwing Herbert against a wall two seconds before the guard whirled around.

“I’LL SWALLOW YOUR SOUL!” shouted the guard, his face a welter of peeling, rotting skin. He slammed his palm down on the alarm beside the door, locking the entire hospital down, then, quite simply began to levitate in the middle of the air. Ash upturned the table, trying to find something worthy of using as a weapon.

“Demonic necrosis?” Herbert muttered under his breath, shaking his head. “How in the world…”

Ash leapt over Herbert’s crouching form, nailing the guard square in the forehead with a coffee mug. It was a messy battle, And Ash was stabbing the ex-human being to bits with shreds of mug. Herbert watched in silence, rather impressed by the display – he couldn’t exactly help him. How in the world had he avoided cutting himself in the mess? And if he kept on with this West wouldn’t have any samples to take back.

“No, we need to preserve him for further study!” he called out.

“If you want it, you try and catch it!” Ash growled. “Gimmie something heavy!”

Herbert fumbled his way into the front pocket of his lab coat, pulling out a bone saw. “USE THIS!” He thrust it, blade-side up, into Ash’s hand.

“Jam it into his carotid!” Herbert yelled over the howling wind.

“What?”

“HIS HEART!”

Ash winced just before he jammed the saw into the man’s chest, and then pressed the ignition switch. The thing gave a rattling gasp before it imploded in a flood of green and black bile.

Ash sat back, gasping, for a moment. “See what you did?” he grabbed the keys from the guard’s twitching hand.

“Can’t we preserve a sample somehow?” West asked, staring at the blood-soaked walls. “You’re so lucid. How could you be…”

“It’s called acting,” Ash snarled. “How else d’ya think I’ve been living in here? I spit out the pills and fake it.”

“With your help,” West realized, “I could harness the work of that book for good!”

“Fuck that,” Ash growled. “As soon as I find those notes you made, I’m gonna toast ‘em, and then we’re getting out of here.” Suddenly, a smirk spread out over Ash’s face. “You do wanna get out of here, right, doc?”

West understood the look on his face. He frowned. “I don’t have any money. But you’ll need my skills as a physician to…”

“Right, you know how to make the undead even more alive. You told me a million times when you thought I was out of it.” He smirked, lounged against the closed door. “But what’s that to me?” He smirked and unzipped his fly. “What’s that. To me?”

West eyed him distastefully. “I don’t know what you want me to do, but…”

“I want you to be my bitch. Just like I was your bitch for the past five years,” Ash said, pulling out his cock. “So if you want out of here, you’re gonna have to suck my cock. Got it?”

West eyed the man incredulously. There was something going on behind his eyes – a lack of confidence, perhaps – that belied his dominant stance. The idea of touching the man wasn’t entirely unappealing; West’s true lust was for progress, life, science.

“I don’t have a problem with that.” He slipped to his knees, eyeing Ash as if he were a great experiment.

His (likely ex) patient’s eyes grew wide at his pronouncement, and then regained their cocky glow. “Yeah. Bout time you learned who was the king here.”

West eyed the man’s cock with distaste.

“Gonna cry home to mommy about it?”

West glared up at him. “No.” He wrapped a fist around the man’s semi-hard cock, giving it several quick tugs to measure its hardness; it was rapidly losing its flaccidity. He fisted Ash’s cock silently, with firm, carefully measured strokes.

“Spit,” Ash demanded. Was _that_ necessary? West grunted and did as he bade, spitting against the head of his cock. “Down your gut,” Ash demanded, “or it’s goin’ up the other end.”

West grumbled, licking the tip to wet it before plunging it several inches into his mouth. The taste was not unpleasant, freshly washed, and he concentrated on the head before sliding it down his throat.

The man above him made a bestial sound of pleasure; West recognized it and redoubled his efforts, trying to drain every ounce of cream from his balls. It was a competition – he would win, by a slither of his tongue, a pressure of his hand, a teasing of a finger against a set of balls.

Ash’s grunts grow closer together; his hips start bucking against Herbert’s restraining hands. West eyes the clock, wondering how long he’s been at this. Certainly a cretin such as this couldn’t have phenomenal staying power such as….

He could have sworn he heard the man mumble the name ‘Linda’ before losing himself completely, twitching, delivering a bitter tang to the back of West’s throat. He swallowed heavily before releasing his cock.

After a few minutes, he sat back on his heels. His pat-Ash-leaned back, eyeing West right back and panting. “Groovy,” he said, zipping up his fly. Then he reached down his hand. “Need my saw and my other hand, if you know where they are.”

West jumped back to life. “Storage. I have the key.”

He nodded. “Know how to use that bone saw?”

“Of course.”

“Then we won’t have any problems.”

West nodded once, before Ash swept him into a kiss. “No one touches mine and lives. Got that?”

West smirked and wiped the corner of his mouth. “Yes.” Ash-his lover-may be base and crude, but there was something to be said of good old fashioned possessiveness.


End file.
